First Date Disaster? Maybe Not
by Magician of Khemet
Summary: Sequel to 'Will You Go on a Duel With Me' Seto and Yugi get ready for their first date as a couple, thinking about just what had led them to this point. But what happens when Seto screws up the date? Can Yugi salvage it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here it is, Part 1 of the sequel to **Will You Go On a Duel With Me? **That I promised! Hope you likey :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! No matter how much I wish I did!

**First Date Disaster? Maybe Not**

**Part 1**

Seto Kaiba leaned back in his chair with a sigh, shooting a glare once more at the box lying oh so innocently underneath his desk. A muffled curse managed to escape his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose tightly, eyes squeezed shut. That stupid outfit….

Yes, lying in that box was something that only the gayest, most perverted of creators, aka Pegasus, could ever think to concoct. As Seto mentally ripped the monstrosity to shreds he couldn't help but remember how he had found out the fact that the bloody thing was fireproof. Apparently the giggling idiot had realized that people just might try to dispose of his 'creations' by that manner and had constructed them out of flameproof material. Needless to say, no one was happy at that little development.

Unconsciously Seto's lips quirked up at the corners as he recalled the face his little rival had made he'd stopped by to warn the tri-color haired teen that trying only ended up with the smell of smoke filling the place and the _outfit _still in one piece. It had only been compounded by the fact that Seto just so happened to have a camera on him at the time, and so the look was forever captured.

Leaning back in his chair Seto folded his hand together as he thought about his little one. So much had happened between them is so little time. And no, he wasn't just talking about the recent developments in their relationship as it took on a whole new dimension. No, Seto's busy mind kept tormenting him with memories of just how many times he'd came close to losing Yugi and that, through his own stubborn personality, he would never have known just what he'd have lost. Just imagining Yugi small body still, those wide, emotion-filled eyes dulled as that beautiful heart that had always been so open stopping forever, sent chills down his back.

Shaking his head to clear the horrifying image a grimace appeared briefly on the normally stoic CEO's face. Ever since the two of them had come to realize their feelings of mutual like the brunette's mind had enjoyed constantly reminding him of how many times he'd almost lost his beloved, showing him over and over again instances where the diminutive king had faced off against things that before now the CEO had refused to consider as real. What really hit him though, not that he'd ever admit to it, was how even before all that mess with Ancient Spirits and crazy, soul stealing people was the bullies. Seto felt his muscles clench as he recalled how many times the angel had come to class, his porcelain skin marred by unattractive bruises as his graceful movements were hindered by either sprained muscles of broken bones. It sickened him that people could do such things to one so innocent and pure. Even after all that he'd faced Yugi had not only remained the pure soul that he was, he'd grown from it, blossomed as everyone watched as he became more confident, more, dare he say it, commanding in his sense of presence. Yugi had truly become the King he was meant to be.

Leaning his head back against the high back of his chair Kaiba crossed one leg over the other as he contemplated just what tomorrow was. Tomorrow was not only the marking of a week of being together, but it was also going to be their first date. Sure, they'd met up a café occasionally to chat, eat, and flirt, maybe exchange a few, rather fierce, kisses, but never before had Seto actually took the time out of his schedule to take Yugi out somewhere. In the privacy of his own thoughts Kaiba couldn't help but grimace. He had no clue what a first date should be like, and with Yugi it was doubly hard. Seriously, where did you take another male whom you were in love with, who just so happened to be a game loving, world renowned, king on your first date together as a couple? Truthfully, Kaiba had been stumped for days before he'd decided to push aside his own misgivings and arrange something he was pretty sure the smaller would like. _At least Yugi would be happy_, Seto thought with a grimace as he returned his attention to the stacks of paperwork he needed to complete in order to attend tomorrows outing. The things he did for love….

~O~O~O~ Next Day ~O~O~O~

Yugi stood in front of his wardrobe, nibbling on his bottom lip as he tried to find something to wear. Seto had called him yesterday evening and asked him on (more like informed him of mixed with an order) their first date and to wear something easy to move in. A bright, blissful smile crossed Yugi's face as he thought about the tall CEO. Who would have thought that after all these years of being rivals not only did he finally convince the brunette to be his friend, but even more, his _boy_friend! Sure, he knew that being with Kaiba would have quite a few ups and downs, but then again, wasn't that the point of being in love? Finding that special person who makes you happy? In all honesty Yugi didn't care if Seto was the King of England or the beggar on the street corner, all he cared about was the fact that, after so long, the CEO was _his! _Blushing at the possessive turn his thoughts had taken Yugi returned his attention to the task at hand, trying to find something for his first date with the man he loved.

Glancing down at the garment he'd just pulled out from his closet Yugi quickly threw it away from him in disgust. If he'd already reached _that _monstrosity, which he'd had shoved at the verrryyy back of his entire closet, it meant he'd already been through the entire thing. With a sigh he reached down once more and began gathering the clothes he'd thrown away in rejection. Guess he'd have to go through the entire thing _again_! He had a sneaking suspicion he knew where the search would, eventually, end, though he positively refused to go on their first date in the old school uniform, sentimental or not!

As Yugi was cleaning he reflected back on the tall CEO and his past interactions with him. Sure Seto had been quite a jerk for most of their acquaintance but even as Kaiba had insulted him Yugi had still wanted to make a friend out of the stubborn man. Seto had always intrigued him, what with his cunning intellect, his sharp tongue, and fierce loyalty to Mokie. Yet, even behind all of that Yugi had always sensed a loneliness in the man, one he couldn't help but want to cure, no matter how hard the other tried to push him away. To Yugi it had always seemed that Seto was scared to let others close and so tried to drive them away, even Mokuba at points.

Still, Yugi couldn't help but shiver as he remembered just how close he'd come to losing Seto at Duelist Kingdom. The old nightmares where he hadn't been able to reign in Yami in time had resurfaced, even more potent now than they were the weeks after the incident. Even worse was the fear that had he and Yami not eventually worked together they may still have lost Seto to Pegasus. Then there were the other countless times Seto had been taken from him, such as in the virtual world to the Big 5 or the time with Noa. What really scared him were thoughts of Dartz and the Oricalcus.

Wiping away the tears that had appeared at the memory of Seto being taken by the Seal (since now all of Yami's memories were his own) Yugi couldn't help but shiver. It had been so close… Thank Ra for the Knights. Being trapped in the Dominion of Souls with only Pegasus as company had been bad, but the horror he'd felt when first Joey and then Seto had joined him had been nauseating. Now that he thought about it Yugi was shocked to realize that even at the time he'd been terrified when Kaiba had joined them, even more than he was at Joey! _Even then I must have cared for him deeply, but was too stubborn to notice, _he thought as he shook his head, dispelling the depressing thoughts.

Suddenly Yugi caught sight of something peeking out from under the pile he was folding. Lifting up the other clothes and shoving them to one side Yugi couldn't suppress his excited giggle. This was perfect! Practically bouncing now he quickly scooped up the outfit and ran to the bathroom to get ready, mentally promising himself that he'd clean up once he got changed. After all, he'd have to so he could get to his accessories, let alone _find _them in all the mess.

Little did Yugi know how Kaiba was having the exact same problem he himself had just faced…

~O~O~O~

Glaring at his wardrobe from the middle of what looked like a tornado of clothes Seto couldn't help the involuntary growl that escaped him. For crying out loud, he was a multimillion-if not _billion-_aire! Surely he had _something _to wear that was appropriate for a first date! With a huff Seto crossed his arms in anger as his eyes narrowed even farther as they surveyed the mess around him. Of all the days not to be able to find something to wear it just had to be today, didn't it? He positively refused to meet Yugi for their first date in his trench coat; he did have more class than _that _after all!

A timid knock on his bedroom door had the tall CEO spinning around as he snarled, "WHAT!"

Looking as if they were about to faint two of his staff walked in, holding something in their arms. The first one, a tall, shapely blond cleared her throat lightly and managed to squeak out, "We've brought your suit from the dinner party up to be stored. It's been washed and freshly ironed…"

Abruptly Kaiba snatched the garments from the maids' arms, scaring the first into silence as he examined the clothes. A small smirk worked its way on his features as he practically purred, "Perfect, absolutely perfect." Turning around he stepped over the mounds of clothes and heading for the attached bathroom, only pausing to snap, "Clean this mess up!" And to a chorus of 'yes sirs' slammed the bathroom door shut behind him, leaving behind two terrified maids. Yes, all in a day's routine for one Seto Kaiba.

~O~O~O~O~

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm gonna be evil and stop it there! Guess you'll just have to review to get an update, hum?

So, in simple words, PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm so psyched at how well this is being received! In all honesty I had planned this to be my last chapter, kinda like a two-shot sequel to the original but seeing all those awesome reviews and alerts made me decide to extend the story. There will be one to two more chapters after this now! Anywhoddles, hope you like because at last, the clothes issue had been solved!

Oh, and have you heard how LittleKuriboh has been banned from YouTube again? This is absurd!

**Oh, and for readers of Single Boys the Poll is now actually up and working! Sorry about that, teh little switch to display it didn't want to work. Please look!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, unfortunately for me.

**First Date Disaster? Maybe Not**

**Part 2**

Yugi stood fidgeting in front of his mirror as he examined himself. Seto was supposed to be there in just a few minutes and Yugi was having second –and third- thoughts about everything. Was his stomach supposed to feel so knotted? What about his hair? Not that he could do much with it mind you. Sighing Yugi adjusted the band around his bicep before giving up. Next to Seto anything he wore would look stupid, so what did it really matter?

_It matters since it's your first date with the man you love, _the little voice in the back of his mind chimed, making the tri-color haired teen pout. Even his conscious was worried about his clothes, what a _great_ sign. Rolling his eyes Yugi had to admit though it certainly would take the tall brunette by surprise. He didn't normally wear clothes like this, but wasn't that the point? To just let himself be free with the man he loved? Rolling his eyes Yugi fiddled with his accessories one more time before turning and making his way down the stairs. It wouldn't do to keep Seto waiting after all, now would it?

Just as Yugi hit the foot of the stairs a faint chiming rang throughout the house and shop. Pausing momentarily to figure out just what the sound was Yugi felt a light blush stain his cheeks as he realized it was the doorbell. With his friends it was common knowledge that his home was always open so they had no need to use the bell. In fact, Yugi thought with a giggle, he was lucky if they took the door. There had been a rather funny incident just yesterday where Jou had come for a visit but ended up coming in through Yugi's bedroom window via tree. Apparently he'd wanted to surprise the smaller with the news that he and his long-time boyfriend were gonna get married.

Shaking his head bemusedly Yugi walked to the door and opened it, only for his jaw to loosen at the sight in front of him. Seto looked _beautiful!_

The tall CEO was dressed in an ensemble of white. He wore nicely tailored slacks that as he shifted seemed to cling to the lightly defined muscles before fluttering about. A white sleeveless button down came down to about mid-thigh though from about waist down it slit, making it flare out at the hip. Both the collar, cuffs, and hem was trimmed in the brightest of blues, complementing his sapphire eyes beautifully while the threads of gold inspersed in the white seemed to add a glowing sheen to the other's hair. To top it all off he wore a pair of white dress shoes. Around one of his wrists he wore an ice blue dragon bracelet, making it look like he had the Blue-Eyes White Dragon wrapped around his wrist all the while showing off a hint of upper class. Seto looked, in simple words, magnificent.

Said brunette wore an odd look on his face as he greeted with a nod, voice slightly gravely, "Yugi."

Smiling Yugi took the outstretched hand as he was led to the waiting limo, yes, limo, and could only think, '_This is gonna be a very interesting day.'_

~O~O~O~

Seto rang the doorbell to the Kame Game shop and waited anxiously. Any minute now Yugi would open that door and they'd be going on their first date. Why oh why did he come up with this?

Shaking his head Seto mentally scolded himself for being such a coward. He was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, richest man in most of Asia and here he was fidgeting like a schoolboy with a crush! It just wouldn't do. Straightening his spin he was just shifting to a more comfortable standing position when the door opened and Yugi stepped out. Kaiba felt his heart stop and his lungs breath momentarily before they began working furiously, making the brunette feel rather warm. Yugi looked amazing.

For the first time in Seto's memory Yugi was dressed in something other than the traditional leather and black tank ensembles he was normally seen in, not that the CEO was complaining mind you. Yet seeing the way normal clothes caressed the pale boy's skin made a wellspring of possessiveness and, strangely enough, smugness, rise up in his chest. He, Seto Kaiba, would be the only one to see his little love like this, knowing the entire time what beauty was hidden, and knowing that either form of his loved one was his on request.

A pair of tight, dark colored jeans was slung low on surprisingly curvy hips, held up by only one of the normal studded belts, though this time it held both his deck holsters. Faint embroidery could be seen along the sides in a bright amethyst shade, accentuating his Yugi's eyes. A sleeveless cream-colored shirt covered the duelist king's torso, ending right at the waistband of his pants, meaning that to Seto's delight anytime the smaller male lifted his arms a wonderful amount of pale, toned skin was shown. Imprinted on the shirt was a faint design of a Kuriboh, one little green paw waving cheerfully out at you as it sent a playful wink at any observer. To top to all of a pair of golden bands were wrapped snuggly around his biceps, shinning beautifully in the mid-morning sun. A pair of cuff bracelets loosely fell around his wrists like normal, helping ground the brunette somewhat at the normalcy of that simple fact. Around his beloved's slender throat rested a simple band of black leather upon which a single golden pendent in the shape of the protective Eye of Horus was hung. Together it created a stunning affect, making Seto wish for several more eyes to look at his little one.

As Seto extended his hand and greeted Yugi he attempted to contain his wonder, hoping that he wasn't making a fool of himself. At the brilliant smile the angel sent his way the CEO felt like he was on cloud 9. '_Today just might end up alright after all.'_

He should have known better than to jinx himself…

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note****:** And they're off! So what did ya think? Please review and let me know!

**Next time:**

The Date


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I am sooooooooooooo sorry! I never meant for it to take so long to update this! It's just that between life, school, and injuries, things have been very hectic lately, though that is no excuse to have kept you waiting for so long! I'm sorry!*sobbing* Please forgive me? *on hands and knees begging*

Anywhoddles, enjoy the newest chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, unfortunately, because if I did then it would still be running and Yugi and Seto would have been together, as would several others.

**First Date Disaster? Maybe Not**

**Part 3**

Yugi couldn't help but fidget as he sat next to Seto, excitement and nervousness coursing through his veins. He knew it was silly of him to be acting like this, I mean; it wasn't his first date or anything. There had been plenty of others, though most of them had turned out to be disasters. Even if his title of King was only through the gaming community, it did give him certain amounts of power, power that people wanted and so tried to date him to get. A pout settled on Yugi's lips as he remembered one of the more ardent pursuits. It had ended up with one person in the hospital, one in prison, and one never able to have kids again, all thanks to a very protective Joey.

"What's wrong?" Came a smooth, cultured voice from beside the tri-color haired male, making him turn wide, confused amethysts to his boyfriend. One pale finger tapped lightly at Yugi's full lips and explained, "You're pouting. What's going on in that brain of yours, Rival Mine?"

Blushing lightly at the rather fitting nickname Yugi replied somewhat absently, "I was just yelling at myself for being nervous. This isn't my first date but it is the first time with you." Too caught up in his own thoughts Yugi didn't notice the way Kaiba's face had changed, going from smug to jealous in an instant.

"And just why," Kaiba ground out between clenched teeth, "Would you be thinking about other dates at a time like this?"

Finally registering the poorly concealed tone of jealousy in his love's voice Yugi's already wide eyes widened further. Mind racing the diminutive duelist quickly formed the quickest strategy to calm the enraged CEO down. Sliding so close to the taller male that he was practically sitting on the brunette's lap Yugi leaned in and rested his head on Kaiba's chest, right over his beating heart as he replied in a soft, slightly sad voice, "I was just thanking Ra that you wouldn't take advantage of me like the other ones did. You wouldn't, right?" The last question came out so sad and lonely that when the little King looked up small, crystal droplets gleamed at the corners of his beautiful, gem-like eyes, stunning the CEO into silence before the words finally registered.

Growling possessively Seto scooped Yugi into his arms, pulling the teen so close that the younger was now actually in his lap, legs spread on either side of the CEO's hips. One hand tangled in his little one's hair Seto stared deep into the mystic amethysts that had captured him and vowed, "I will never take advantage of you, Rival Mine."

A smile, filled with relief and love, splashed its way onto the King's face before Kaiba drug the little angel up to crash their lips together, devouring the pure essence of his beloved. The two battled for dominance for a moment before the CEO won, his tongue sweeping in and mapping out the area that was exclusively his own. One slender hand slid under Yugi's shirt, long tapered fingers trailing lightly over the lightly defined abs and delicate ribs before sliding around to stroke along that smooth, slender back. It was only a sharp rapping on the smoky partition separator that split the cab and the driver that halted the growingly passionate movements.

Separating Seto slowly removed his hands and made sure to trail them lightly against Yugi's skin as he went, noting with a rather dastardly smirk the growing blush on his panting love. Leaning forward the elder pressed a gentle kiss to Yugi's slightly swollen lips, nipping lightly to make his beloved gasp before pulling away with faint difficulty. His normally strongly suppressed libido was taking quite a notice of the glowing beauty sitting oh so provocatively in his lap. Smirk returning Seto reached out to press the button to roll the screen down, making sure to reposition Yugi so the younger was now beside him in the seat, though the CEO's arms were still wrapped tightly around the other. _He _was the only one allowed to see his little one like that. Yes, he was very possessive.

"Sir, we've arrived," came Roland's familiar voice, carefully disinterested, though when Seto met his servant's eyes he saw them glowing with amusement and, dare he say it, relief. Shooting his faithful servant a glare all he got in return was a roll of his eyes. Huffing Seto looked down at the curious face of his love before whispering, "Roland knows how to push my buttons from having practically raised both Mokuba and myself. He also knows that I would never fire him so he gets away with much more than others would."

Giggles escaped those sweet lips as Yugi reached up and began playing with one of the brunette's bangs, making a small smile creep up Roland's normally stern countenance as he saw the way his charge was now smiling openly, actually showing, and feeling, emotions. If only because of this the young duelist king would have this butler's loyalty.

~O~O~O~

Eyes wide Yugi took in their destination. Who would have ever thought that Seto would arrange an outing to Kaibaland as their first date? Yugi couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, though he hid it from Seto having much practice from the failed attempts in his past. As much as Yugi loved games he had hoped that Seto wouldn't just assume that after all this time the young king hadn't changed. Clearly Seto still saw him as the youth that he had been before.

Shaking his head Yugi felt a genuine smile curl around his lips. Even if that was the case he was here with his Seto, the man he loved. Just that fact alone would change this entire visit. Besides, this date was to learn about each other and what they liked and disliked. No matter what though, this was a gaming area, and Yugi knew exactly how to work with that to make this as fun as he could for both he and Seto! Looking up at his boyfriend Yugi tentatively reached out and clasped his small hand around Seto's, smiling brilliantly when the tall brunette twisted his hand around to link their fingers. Maybe this date would turn out good after all!

Yugi should have known that nothing went as planned for him…

~O~O~O~

Seto glared disdainfully at a group of rather boisterous children ran past, nearly knocking Yugi off his feet before the CEO wrapped his arms around his love and pulled him close, his icy eyes warning the children's parents to take control of their broad or else. Nodding the parents swiftly took their kids in hand and drug them away, scolding them all the while. No one disobeyed a Kaiba when they wore that look, well, all but the person held snugly in Seto's arms, but his little rival wouldn't the same otherwise of he wasn't immune.

Sighing Seto gently released his angel until they were only connected by their joined hands. The brunette had to stifle a snort every time he looked at them though, seeing just how small and delicate Yugi's little hand was compared to his own. Honestly, it would take both of the little one's hand to just wrap around one of his wrists! However the diminutive duelist king wouldn't be doing that anytime soon, seeing as his other hand was firmly wrapped around a Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushy the CEO had won for him. A small smile twitched at the corner of said CEO's lips as he looked down at his other hand which was wrapped just as tightly around a Dark Magician plushy that Yugi had won for him as well. It had been rather amusing to watch the way the poor hired games master was swiftly defeated in a battle of wits, making those around all laugh aloud as the fool ended up doused in water as the tri-color haired teen grabbed his prize from the man's flabbergasted partner. Ah yes, the joys of being in love with the King of Games, constant amusement is always provided.

However, just as had been occurring more and more frequently as time progressed, Seto's mind began to wonder; mostly focusing on several projects or potential projects he had left to work on. It was only the incessant calling of his first name that broke him out of his work-related thoughts to meet the pair of worried amethysts that belonged to his love. Cheeks tinting a faint pink Seto cleared his throat and asked, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Eyebrow raised Yugi softly replied, "It doesn't matter now. Are _you_ alright?" Blinking in surprise the CEO was so shocked that of all the responses to his question his boyfriend was asking of he was alright Seto forgot to carefully word his reply, a mistake he should never have made.

"I was just utilizing my time in order to fit some important business in while we waste our time here."

Having continued to walk as he spoke it was only when the arm attached to the joined hands suddenly pulled taught before dropping did the brunette turn around, only to lock gazes with a pair of watery amethysts. Internally panicking Seto leaned down slightly and asked, "Yugi?"

Turning his head away Yugi replied simply, his voice emotionless, "I see." The next thing Seto knew he was watching the retreating back of his love. Gathering his wits Seto raced after the small one, grabbing hold of one small wrist in hand as he swung the small angel around, coming face-to-face with his love. Tears were sliding down Yugi's cheeks, confusing the elder more then he already was. Still in shock Seto asked again, "Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yanking futilely at his captured wrist the tri-color haired teen merely let out a small, heartbreaking sob. Using the wrist in his grasp the brunette pulled the younger closer until he could wrap his other arm around the little one's slender waist. Halting the struggles Seto leaned down to meet the watery amethysts, feeling his heart stop momentarily as he saw the pain reflected there. Releasing the captured wrist he took his now unoccupied hand and gently tipped the younger's chin up, bringing the angelic face to the sun. Light reflected off the crystal-like tears as he repeated the question, eyes now a steely blue.

The Duelist King seemed to suddenly cave in on himself as he finally ceased his struggles, lying motionless in the tight hold around his body as he choked out, "I should have known you would be like the others, only wanting to use me. You didn't even want to come on a date with me! I'm not the same child I was years ago when we first met Kaiba, yet you've treated me the same as you did then! Well I will tell you this, Seto Kaiba," here Yugi's eyes seemed to harden, showing the wisdom and strength that he had gained over the years as if to back up his statement before he continued, not sparing the CEO anything, "If you think you can just use me and then throw me away like yesterday's garbage, you've got another thing coming. We're over Kaiba! Go back to your computers and data sheets, seeing as how you'd rather be on a date with them then with me!"

Seto felt as if his heart had quit beating as he heard those terrible words. Arms slackening in shocked horror it was just the opening the small teen in his arms needed. With a lithe twist of his body Yugi escaped with a grace born from the long exposer to having to escape from bullies much bigger from himself and ran, tears pouring down his face in pain.

Seeing the retreating form fleeing away from him it seemed to snap Seto from his stupor, sending him chasing after his koi. As he chased that unmistakable head of hair understanding slowly filtered in, making the CEO speed up in his desire to explain, to beg, to do anything to apologize to the heartbroken teen running away from him. Maybe then his own heart would beat smoothly again, not this disjointed stuttering it was doing now as those hurtful words, spoken with such pain, repeated over and over again.

Suddenly the brunette slid to a halt. Where was Yugi? Spinning around in circles, the tall CEO spun his head every which way, looking, searching, for his little love, his beloved rival. Everywhere he looked were people, yet he couldn't see any sign of that spikey hair he so loved. Spinning once more Seto felt his heart break, cracks beating at such random intervals that all he wanted was to yell stop, just stop, don't beat any more! His knees felt week, his normally quick brain foggy. Yugi…was gone.

Seto had no clue how long he stood there, a miserable pillar of white, before suddenly a small, timid voice, spoke. "Umm, e-excuse me, sir."

Tilting his head to look down it was to meet the eyes of one of those kids from earlier, a little girl. She looked at him with a hint of fear yet determination. Clearing his throat he snapped out, though it sounded hollow even to his own ears, "What?"

Arms shaking slightly the little girl pulled her hand out from behind her back, holding a very familiar Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushy. Blushing slightly the girl held it out to him and explained, "You're friend dropped this when he rushed past. He'll probably be wanting it back."

Shaking slightly he slowly reached a pale hand out to retrieve the stuffed animal, his skin nearly matching the dragon that he held so dear to him, just as he did the owner of that plushy. Looking up he felt a tear slide out the corner of one eye as he met the gaze of the girl's nervous parents. He nodded at them before looking back down at the small girl. Clearing his throat he gripped the stuffed animal tighter and said softly, "You're right, kid. I'm sure he's upset to have lost this. It'll be my personal mission to get it back to him." As he said this he mentally promised that the animal wouldn't be the only thing returned to Yugi, but his small rival's trust in him would be renewed. He would see to that.

Smiling up at him the little girl merely waved before skipping off to join her brothers as they played, not watching as the CEO spun on his heels, shirt billowing around his trim frame as he stalked towards the command center, the only thought in mind that of finding his koi.

~O~O~O~

Yugi ran as fast as his small legs could carry him, not that it was all that quick, but having had loads of practice from escaping bullies, giant boulders, and Indiana Jones' impersonations in his many adventures he knew many trick to upen his speed, aiding him in his flight from the man who had just shattered his heart. Tears continued to slip down his cheeks, blurring his vision as he ran. It wasn't until he collapsed onto a bench in an unfamiliar part of the park that he realized that at some point during his dash he had lost his plushy of the Dragon his koi loved so much. For some reason this just made the small teen cry harder. Curling in on himself Yugi pulled his knees up to his chest before wrapping his arms around them. Resting his heard on his knees the small king let his tears flow until they slowed, leaving the emotionally wrecked teen sitting there forlornly.

Clenching his eyes shut to keep the next wave of tears at bay Yugi couldn't help but remember Seto, how warm the elder's arms had felt, how safe. Yugi felt his heart break a little more as he remembered those hurtful words as the brunette called their first date worthless, him having rather spent the day doing something productive like stocks or whatever it was he did. Yugi couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. He had loved the stupid man, yet this was where it had landed him, crying and abandoned on a park bench.

"Now, what's a pretty thing like you doin' here all alone, hum?" A voice questioned from right in front of Yugi, making his eyes fly open in surprise. Timid amethysts looked up, only to lock eyes with…..

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun…. So now we know what an idiot Seto can be when he doesn't watch his wording! Hope ya'll liked the drama!

**Next Time:**

The Stranger is Revealed

And

Seto finds Yugi (and the Stranger)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

It reminds me to come back to these things and makes me happy enough to write!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Yay, update time! Hope ya'll enjoy, and a special thanks to the anonymous reviewer Luna who wrote such a nice one! I really like reviews :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , no matter how much I really wish I did!

**First Date Disaster? Maybe Not**

**Part 4**

_Last Time:_

"_Now, what's a pretty thing like you doin' here all alone, hum?" A voice questioned from right in front of Yugi, making his eyes fly open in surprise. Timid amethysts looked up, only to lock eye with….._

_And Now:_

Looking up Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing right in front of him with his trademark cocky grin, stood Valon. A genuine, albeit small, smile made its way to Yugi's lips as he chuckled dryly before replying, "Just wait 'till I tell Joey that you go around calling anyone you meet by pet names!"

Throwing his head back the Aussie let out a long chuckle before settling down next to the small duelist. Wrapping an arm around Yugi's shoulders Valon replied cheekily, "Now, don't be getting' me in any more trouble mate! I'm already in tha dog house as it is! And sides, it's not like you're a stranger or nothin'. Me Feisty One would understand, seeing as it's you."

Yugi couldn't help but scrunch up his nose at that, knowing that the other was right. It wasn't that big of a secret that of all his friends Joey was the only one Yugi allowed such freedoms. To him Joey was like a big brother, and the blonde haired male acted like it rather often, being far too protective then he normally was, even for Serenity! It made the girl laugh when the tri-haired teen would talk with her, usually landing on the subject of her brother and ending up with Yugi pouting as Serenity giggled her head off!

A small tap to his forehead brought the diminutive duelist back to reality as he saw the questioning look on Valon's face. Shaking his head in a silent 'not yet' Yugi scooted closer, snuggling up until he was pressed tightly against the spikey-haired male's side. With both of them being smaller than any other in their respected groups the two had formed a bond, one that had only deepened when the former DOOM member had begun dating Joey. Now look, just a little over two years later and Joey and Valon were to get married in just a short while. Yes, their friendship would certainly stick.

Another poke to the side made Yugi look up, gazing into the questioning eyes of his friend. With a fond eye roll, knowing that the other was just as persistent as his fiancée, Yugi caved. Leaning in even further to the hold the other spikey-haired male had on him he began, starting from the beginning when he and Seto were locked in the room together, too now, sparing nothing. Finally his tale was complete, causing the young duelist king to collapse against his companion bonelessly, tears once more threatening to burst.

A sudden squeak escaped Yugi's lips as a pair of strong, muscled arms abruptly wrapped themselves around Yugi's small waist and drug the small king into the other's lap sideways. Looking up at the compassion glowing in Valon's eyes the dam broke once more, tears falling down the sides of his cheeks as he threw his arms around the Aussie's neck and buried his head in the other's shoulder. One tan hand made its way into Yugi's tri-colored hair while the other ran soothing circles on the diminutive duelists back, trying to calm the little one down.

The two stayed like that for several minutes before the tears began to dry, allowing Valon to gently maneuver Yugi's head to rest on his shoulder as he met the other's brilliant amethyst eyes that were still clouded by tears. A fierce, rather predatory look entered Valon's eyes as he took in the puffy eyes and the glistening tear track lining his friend's face. Lifting a hand he gently cradled the little one's cheek as he vowed, "When I see that rat arsed bastard me boot is gonna be inserted so far up his-"

"Valon!"

"-that even he won't be able ta walk straight!" The spikey-haired brunette finished, ignoring the flush that had made its way up Yugi's face at his word choices. A small, gentle hand dropped from around his neck to clutch tightly at his shirt as Yugi dropped his gaze as he softly murmured, "Please don't Val. I know you only want to do so for me, but I don't think I could just sit here and watch. Even after what he said I still—I still love him!"

Yugi burst into tears once more, burying his face tightly into Valon's shoulder as the older male began to once more rub soothing circles on the small one's back. It was in this position that Kaiba walked up to them in.

"WHAT THE~!"

~O~O~O~

_A few minutes earlier:_

The moment the CEO had stepped in to the command center he had begun barking orders left and right, commanding his workers in his coldest tone of voice that if they didn't find his rival within the next ten minutes then they could expect to pack their bags and never work in Domino City again. Needless to say, everyone began typing like mad. All the while Seto himself had claimed control of a consul, his nimble fingers flying like mad as he scanned camera feed after camera feed, searching for the form of his beautiful love. His breaths were coming in short, brief pants, yet the air that he did inhale seemed stale and bitter, almost like without Yugi there the world was a duller, shell of a place.

Suddenly a glad cry escaped the other side of the room, snapping the CEO's head up as he pinned the noise down. Standing from his seat one of the workers yelled out, "We've found him, sir, he's at the Blue-Eyes rest park!"

Leaping from his seat Seto dashed out the door, his mind already forming multiple paths that would get him to his little love the quickest. Picking the best he sped through the park, not noticing the way people leapt out of the CEO's way the moment they caught sight of him, or to be more exact the look of pure concentration on his face.

The brunette man only slowed from his mad-dash across the park when he caught sight of the cluster of benches, surrounding a water fountain modeled after his signature monster. Taking a deep breath in the hopes it would help settle the pounding of his painfully cracked heart Seto walked (stalked) forward, mind set only on finding his beloved. However when he finally did catch sight of his little rival, he had _not _been expecting to find him wrapped up in some other man's arms!

Anger, the likes of which he'd never felt before, even when his company was threatened or one of the 12,962 times Mokuba had been kidnapped, flared in his heart, only igniting further when he realized just who it was touching what was rightfully his! Valon would not get away with this, that was for sure. However the only thing that the tall CEO was able to articulate was,  
>"WHAT THE~!"<p>

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, evil place to stop, but the rest flows together better with next chapter then this. Sooooo, what'cha think? Valon was our stranger, and he and Joey are getting married! Yay! :P

**Next Time: **

Confrontation & Explanations

(and possible reconciliations, if Seto don't mess up!)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

They help motivate me into writing, even when I've got two projects I should actually be working on!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Ummm…Oops? I can't say how sorry I am that it's taken so long to update this! Between school, technical errors (like deleting the entire folder for this and Crimson Prince's story) and home problems, it's been a nightmare! Anyways, **Thank You all to those who reviewed! **If I didn't reply I meant no offense, I swear I look at every one and usually get a big smile on my face. The reason I haven't replied in a while is because I usually put the reviews in need of reply in a folder, titled **Reviews in need of Reply. **Guess what? I check it, and EVERYTHING'S GONE! I don't know what happened! Curse you, Yahoo!Mail…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Dm. nor will I probably ever unless I suddenly come in to like a gazillion fortunes and learn to speak Japanese…and I'm horrible at learning foreign languages so neither look that promising…

**Note: I am trying doing my format at Left-Align JUST THIS ONCE to see if you all like it better, so please LET ME KNOW SO I CAN EITHER QUIT AND GO BACK TO CENTER OR NOT!**

**First Date Disaster, Maybe Not**

**Part 5**

Yugi felt his blood freeze in his veins as he looked into the glowing blue orbs of one enraged Seto Kaiba. If there was one thing that he had ever truly feared about the elder, it was his temper. Always so volatile Yugi had never known when the CEO might just lose it, but apparently something had set him off for the first time since Yugi had entered the relationship. A shiver made its way down the tri-colored king's back, before a sudden warm hand gently ran soothing circles. Looking up Yugi met the warm eyes of Valon and shot the other a small simile of thanks. However, apparently a certain blue-eyed CEO did not like to be ignored.

Sharp clicks heralded Seto's arrival before Yugi suddenly found himself being forcefully dragged up into the air before being roughly pushed behind the tall man, all before you could say 'Dragon.' Rubbing his sore arm and trying to ease the sting from the red markings that perfectly matched the elder's long fingers Yugi could only stare, eyes wide in shock, as Kaiba and Valon faced off with one another, looks of fury filling their expressions. This wasn't going to be pretty…

Such assumption was proven to be correct when Valon opened his big mouth and stated, "Well whaddaya know, the bastard himself showed up. Whatcha doin' here, got tired playing King o' tha World and decided to go fer a walk with us mere mortals?"

Teeth audibly clenching together Seto replied, voice as dry and frigid as ice, "I came here, _Valon, _in search of _my _boyfriend." Before Seto could add anything on Valon suddenly broke into harsh laughter and stated, "Oh right, _your _boyfriend. Last I checked 'e wasn't wearin a nametag and besides, it was _my _arms he was in, not yours."

A devilish light was glowing in Valon's blue eyes as two pairs of fierce blue orbs battled against one another, excluding all else as the two argued back and forth. Not even Yugi's calls to halt did any good as the two continued to sling insults at one another, each one getting more and more personal. Yugi _would _have left the two numb-skulls to it had it not been for the way Seto-no, Kaiba- had reacted to one of Valon's more pointed barbs. Kaiba had just made a comment about Valon's lack of family when the Aussie replied, "I might not have one now, but I sure am getting' one, and I can promise you now I'll do a better job at protecting mine then you are!"

Seto's eyes had narrowed to dangerous slips as he had hissed out, long fingers clenched tight in fists, "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean."

Smirking Valon replied, "It means Rich Boy that with the number of times your little brother's been kidnapped, it's a wonder he's not dead yet. Heck, I've gotta wonder if yer not _payin'_ people to take him so that you don't have to deal with yer obligations!"

Apparently the casual observance had hit harder than Valon thought when the smaller brunette suddenly found himself handing in the air by his shirt front, where he was now as the two continued to argue even with the Aussie's lack of air.

A sigh escaped Yugi as he tried to think of some way to get their attention. Checking his pockets and coming up with only his wallet, he was just about top do a Mulan impression and throw a shoe at them when one of his Grandpa's old saying's popped in mind. _'While some people settle arguments with fists and anger, it is those of civility that settle disputes with the clever playing of a card game.'_

Mentally thanking his Grampa Yugi reached into his deck holster and pulled out two random cards. It might not have been exactly what his grandfather had meant, but there were times when you just had to improvise.

With the air of long practice Yugi lifted his hand and, in one swift motion after another, the two cards were sent cutting through the air. Both of the blue-eyed males instinctively reached up upon hearing the familiar sound of a card rushing through the air; Seto accidently releasing Valon upon doing so. The cards were successfully caught, mere inches from the pair's throats. Eyebrows raised in synchrony as they caught a glance of the card in their hands before instinctively turning to Yugi in confusion. After all, who else would throw **Dark Magician** (at Seto) or **Feral Imp **(at Valon)?

To the two's surprise a glare was fixed on the Little One's face, amethyst orbs boring into the pair. It looks like the normally gentle Yugi had finally reached his limit. And reach it, he had.

Yugi, for one, had no clue which of the two he was more pissed at. Seto, for being an ass, or Valon for provoking his-no- _Kaiba._ He knew that dealing with the two of them would be a mess. With that though in mind Yugi pulled out his phone and quickly hit the speed dial. With a disastrous smirk Yugi put the phone to his ear and, deliberately loud enough for the pair to hear clearly, stated, "Hey, Joey, mind coming to Kaibaland real quick? You need to come pick up your naughty kitten. He went and picked a fight with a Dragon, and brought Mokie into the argument."

With that done Yugi shut up, taking in the way Valon had paled under his tan, knowing that he was dead meat. It was then, with the ease of a long friendship, Yugi held the phone out, and just in time.

"HE DID WHAT!" The familiar Brooklyn accent yelled from the phone. Anyone in the vicinity automatically flinched at the tone, images of torture and pain filling their minds at the deadly promise in the voice. No one's reaction, however, matched that of Valon's.

Said male instantly paled as violent shivers raced down his back. Panic was written clear as day on Valon's face, even as he took a cautious step towards the phone, intent on telling his side. Foolish an idea as it was.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'S GONNA WISH HE'D NEVA' BEEN BRORN! I'M GONNA RIP 'EM A NEW ONE AN' KICK HIS ARSE SO HARDS HE CAN'T WALK STRAIGHT FER A MONTH! I'M GONNA..."

Joey's rant continued on, filled with deathly promised for a terrified Valon. It took several long minutes for the blonde to even pause for breath, at which point Yusei easily slid in. "So I assume you'll come get him?" Yugi questioned softly, his gentle voice a soothing balm to nearly-busted ears.

"You bet I will!" Joey's voice could still be heard, even without him yelling. Next thing anyone knew a dial tone was ringing through the air, signaling that the other was staying true to his word.

With a resounding snap Yugi closed his phone, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Valon. Said male was currently on hands and knees, muttering about imminent death and banging his head on the ground. Voice dry Yugi told him, "You know, I doubt giving yourself brain damage will help much. Oh, and you might want to be waiting for Joey at the entrance. He'd _really _kill you if he had to come find you."

"Like he won't already. You just _had _to say I brought Mokuba into it, didn't you?" Valon whined, merely receiving a snort in reply.

Standing up Valon lightly brushed off his knees before walking over to Yugi and, resting a hand on the smaller's shoulder (and ignoring the growl from behind) asked softly, "Are you sure? I'd deal with me Feisty One's temper if ya need me to stay 'nd help ya with 'im." Valon nodded jerkily at the snarling Kaiba behind him, eyes narrowing of their own accord.

Shaking his head Yugi attempted a half smile before replying, "No, you go on. I can deal with Se- Kaiba on my own. I'm not some glass doll."

"Don't I know that!" Valon laughed. Pressing a kiss on the smaller's temple he turned, shot one last glare at the baka in white, and left; leaving the two alone.

Yugi and Seto stood facing one another defiantly, neither willing to cave to the other. It was, naturally, Yugi who gave in first. Small fists clenched at his sides Yugi looked up at the other and asked, "What is it you want?" He didn't dare try to say the other's name, knowing that if he did then he might break out in tears once more.

However, Yugi had a feeling he'd end up crying before the conversation was over, given by the angry glower on his love's face.

"What I want, _Mouto, _is answers!"

Yep, tears were oncoming, if Seto was calling him Mouto, that which he'd actually never done before. Damn, he was doomed.

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note:** Whoo! What a drama-filled chapter, no? I hope this made up, at least somewhat, for the long wait. Thankfully, someone reviewed and reminded me about this story…cause apparently I had deleted the folder on my flash for this story…along with the halfway written version of this chapter…yeah… Anyway, I hope you like! There should only be one more chapter, and hopefully it won't take quite so long to update! :)

**Please Review!**


End file.
